The description herein generally relates to the field of ultra-high temperature (UHT) pasteurization. Pasteurization and UHT pasteurization has been used to at least partially sterilize milk and other food products. However, conventional pasteurization and conventional UHT pasteurization has been limited to applications in which substantial power is readily available for the pasteurizing process.
There is a need for advantageous structures and methods for performing UHT pasteurization which consumes substantially less power than conventional techniques by the use of microchannels and the like in a variety of structures and in a variety of usage.